Swimming
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Damon teaches Bonnie how to swim... Cute Bamon fluff! One-shot  Please R&R  :


Swimming

**A/N: Just a little one shot that popped into my head. I hope you like it. :)**

**Future AU, takes place sometime after the end of the series.**

Finally, after spending what seemed like a century of fighting, they were finally all at rest.

Bonnie sighed in content as she stretched out on the lawn chair, watching her friends splashing around in the lake.

Since it was Meredith's birthday, and Elena and Stefan's anniversary was coming up, both girls had managed to get their boyfriends, Stefan and Sage, to come into the water with them, and even looked like they were enjoying it.

Right now, Sage had Meredith in his arms, and Bonnie heard her give a un-Meredith like giggle as he picked her up, and threw her into the water.

Sage seemed to bring out that side of Meredith, fun and care free.

On the other side of the lake, Elena was trying to convince Stefan to try out a dive into the water from the upper bank, after demonstrating her own.

And after a few minutes more of attempted persuasion, Stefan finally gave in, and made a perfect dive into the water, and they both laughed when he came up to the surface again.

The two couples seemed so lost in their own worlds to really notice her, and that suited her just fine.

"Why don't you go in there and join them?" she heard a familiar voice from behind, and she smiled before turning around to greet her vampire boyfriend.

"Hey", she said happily, standing up to reach up and kiss him quickly on the lips.

"I thought you said you were going to stay at the boarding house", she said, hoping to steer the conversation away from the subject of her swimming.

He smiled. "And stay there all day with only Mutt, and the batty old lady for company? Not my idea of a good time."

Bonnie gave a small laugh, even if he was insulting her friends.

After everything the two of them went through together after spending that time alone together in the Dark Dimension, and the events after, they'd surprisingly grew a unlikely friendship, and eventually fell in love.

"Bonnie, would you like to join us?" Sage's voice asked, interrupting the couple from their moment.

Bonnie's heart beat a little quicker than normal. She was hoping something like this wouldn't come up.

"No thanks", she called back to Sage, hoping none of them noticed her nervousness.

"Bonnie….doesn't really like to swim", Meredith said to her boyfriend, and Elena nodded in agreement.

They were trying to cover up for her, since they were the only ones who knew out of the group of people here.

Luckily, Meredith managed to steer Sage away from the conversation, and the two couples went back to their fun.

Unfortunately, Damon wasn't as easily distracted.

"You don't like to swim?" he questioned, after the others had turned their backs to them.

Bonnie shook her head and sighed, before turning towards him.

"I'll tell you the reason, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"No promises", he murmured back, smirking.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but for some reason, decided to tell him anyway.

"I….can't swim."

She paused, expecting to hear his familiar chuckle, but she didn't, and finally looked up at him.

His expression looked…surprised?

"What do you mean you can't swim?"

"I just never learned how. My parents worked all of the time, and I never bothered to take nay classes. I don't even think my sister Mary knows how to either", Bonnie answered, knowing very well that her cheeks were most likely red from embarrassment.

Luckily, Damon dropped the subject after that, and Bonnie was relieved to think that he'd forgotten about it. Little did she know that the dark eyed vampire already had a plan forming….

The Next Day

"Little Bird, get up."

Bonnie woke up to Damon shaking her awake in their bedroom in the boarding house, and knew that was probably the reason he chose to use her nickname: to decrease her annoyance.

"Damon?" she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. "What time is it?"

"10:30, and the others are still asleep", he answered, starting to dig through the drawer that contained his clothes.

She slowly sat up, yawning. "Then what are we doing up then?"

"Because you and I are going to the lake, alone", he answered, tossing her a bathing suit that she'd never seen before.

Bonnie was surprised by this answer. "Damon, I thought I told you…."

"That you couldn't swim? Yes, you did, which is why we're going."

"What…."

"I'm going to teach you how to swim."

Ten minutes later

"Damon, I don't think this is a good idea", Bonnie said, as the lake finally came into view, and Damon parked the car a short distance away.

He turned towards her, his dark eyes showing a hint of amusement. "Why not? You need to learn don't you?"

Bonnie shook her head stubbornly. "I don't really want to…."

But Damon was already out of the car, and looking at her through the window. "Are you coming, or not?"

Bonnie sighed, but got out of the car, and followed him down towards the lake, the breeze in the morning air a little cold, considering she had only a two-piece bathing suit on, while Damon had only black swim trunks.

If she hadn't been so nervous about what they were about to do, she probably could have spent some time admiring him, but now, she had other things on her mind.

When they finally reached the lake, Damon immediately got into the water, and looked towards her, gesturing for her to follow.

"Ummm", Bonnie said as she neared the edge of the bank, looking towards the water and trying to swallow her fear.

"It's shallow water _Cara_. You'll be fine", Damon assured, but still knowing she was nervous, reached out for her hand.

Bonnie reached out and accepted his hand, as she slowly stepped into the water.

Though the water only went up to Damon's waist, it went up to Bonnie's chest, since she was much shorter than him, but she instantly felt a little safer knowing she can touch the bottom with no problem, and that Damon was there by her side.

Damon smiled. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. But what do we do next?"

Damon smirked, and suddenly grabbed onto her, taking her by surprise, and holding her so that she was on her belly in the water, and her legs were kicking out.

"Damon, be serious. I thought you were going to teach me", Bonnie said, but only a little annoyed.

"I am, and this is one of the first steps. I want you to kick your legs up and down, to keep your lower body above the water."

Bonnie only then noticed that her lower body, waist down, had sank into the water, and that if it hadn't been for Damon holding her up by her stomach, she most likely would have completely sank.

Following his orders, she kicked back up, so that her entire body was once again above the water, and began to kick, managing to keep her lower body afloat, like Damon instructed.

He had her keep this up for about five minutes, before releasing her back into the shallow end.

"How was that teaching me to swim?" Bonnie asked. She wasn't hostile about the question though, just curious.

Damon only grinned. "You'll see."

Bonnie shook her head. "Who have to keep everything a secret, don't you?"

"Yep", Damon answered, popping the "P" at the end.

He then grabbed her again, but this time, he held her lower half.

Bonnie started to panic, seeing that her upper body would sink, but Damon put a hand on her stomach to stop her from sinking.

"This time, you need to move your arms to keep yourself afloat, like this."

He put her back on the shallow end for a moment, only to quickly demonstrate what he meant.

After the brief demonstration, he grabbed her again, but this time, she managed to keep herself completely afloat, by doing the arms movements he showed her.

Again, he gave her five minutes to just practice that, before once again, setting her back into the shallow water.

"See? You're doing fine so far."

Bonnie once again, shook her head. "But I'm still not getting how I'm ever going to swim if you're holding me all the time."

He smiled. "Let's not jump ahead of ourselves _Cara. _I still have a couple of things planned for you."

The next twenty minutes consisted of re runs of the first two practices, and a couple of new ones, which included learning how to tread water.

And then they did their old practice again, but this time, he told her to kick her legs at the same time as she circulated her arms.

"Don't let go of me", Bonnie demanded, as Damon held her by the waist in the deep end of the lake.

"Just swim", he urged, not answering her request.

But Bonnie didn't seem to notice, and began to kick her legs and move her arms, and she began to movie at a steady pace.

When she was close to getting to the other side of the lake, she began to grow proud of herself and stopped.

"Damon! I did I…..Damon?"

She noticed that he was no longer holding her, and that he was still all the way across the lake, hadn't been holding her the whole time.

"Damon!"

He chuckled.

"You said you wouldn't let go!"

"No, if I remember correctly, I didn't promise anything. But it doesn't matter, you did it all on your own. You officially know how to swim, you're welcome."

Now that he said it, she knew it was true. She had done it all on her own. He had taught her to swim.

Damon smiled, as if he read her mind. "Now don't you want to swim back to me?"

He opened his arms, in an invitation.

Bonnie smiled back, and started to swim, getting into his arms in record time, and their lips locked together in a feverish kiss.

"Thank you", Bonnie said against his lips.

"Don't mention it, _Cara_", Damon replied back.

The two were so lost in their moment that neither of them noticed the others had come to the lake looking for them, and caught sight of the couple's passionate moment.

"Maybe we should come back later", Elena said to her friends, and they all piled back into the car.

**A/N: Hope that was okay. Just some random Bamon fluff. :)**


End file.
